Dies Irae
The Dies Irae is one of the biggest factions of the wastes, having one citizen of three by their side. But it is important to say that being part of the Dies Irae isn't incompatible with being member of another faction. As an example, more than the half of Jeremiah II's army also claim to be part of the Dies Irae. It isn't a faction who seeks political, military of geopolitical control, even though it isn't a passive one either. HISTORY Salt Lake City was as touched as most other cities by the no-return. At the moment, quite all authorities from other religious branches than mormon's were gone or hadn't enough public recognition to pretend taking any kind of control on the people spiritual lives. The few survivors of Salt Lake City counted a lot of mormons among their ranks, including some of their highest and influencal figures. But spiritual power wasn't enough to feed everyone, as the first year went through. The arrival of the first winter was coming, and with it, the end of the food supplies. Salt Lake City was too far away from any town that hasn't been raided yet and the situation tended to be desperate. All was left to do was to pray hard, in group, for long times. And quite incredibly, all the ones who will later form the Dies Irae's consul appeared, leading seven Svauk-Haïls to the entrances of the cities, entrances these animals didn't dare crossing. Some people believe that this miracle is a conspiracy, agents of dark powers sent to take control of the only available standing religion with an irrefutable, public miracle, approved by the only people who could give access to one's religion power positions at this moment. This opinion isn't very popular among the wastes and most people believe that Salt Lake City was simply saved by the seven saints and their seven sacred animals, sacrified for the crowd's hunger. As for any metaphysical concern, there are no proofs to confirm either a theory or the other, it's simply a matter of faith. The ressources were enough to feed the whole Salt Lake City, and as it happens, other sources of food, electricity, meds and gas were suddently discovered around the city, as if they were waiting for a sign. The reputation of Salt Lake City grew fast when the first caravans appeared, and more and more survivors went to the city that was never hungry. As soon as the medias were back on business, the pilgrims of Salt Lake City made a deal with the Selfmads : in exchange for unlimited amounts of meds, the Selfmads would help the authorities of the city promote their help for survivors all around the country. The word spread fast and Salt Lake City had to became a government on its own to federate well the amounts of pilgrims, the ressources distribution, the defense against potential raiders and the communication. THE FREE GIVER The Dies Irae is a pacifist organization whose goal is to distribute as much ressources as possible to the poor and the hungry. For such goal, the Dies Irae has many tools : incredible amounts of ressources (nobody knows where from. Some people believe that the Dies Irae has litteraly the help of God, some other think that they somehow found the technology to "clone" food at an industrial scale.), a global presence on the medias and cells about everywhere in the wastes. No condition is required when you ask the help of the Dies Irae, except one : proving that you help yourself as much as the Dies Irae, representing God, helps you. If a citizen abuses from the Dies Irae, he risks to be hired in by force, serving in the defense force of New-Jerusalem, fighting against the Raclures at the east. The cost exists, even though, it is mainly a subjective and unofficial one : help yourself getting useful for yourself and for the survival of your own kind. Also, the Dies Irae doesn't walk on the caravans business, since it gives food to individuals, never to entire cities, in order to keep the balance that helps the humanity stay organized against the Leto. THE PRECEPTOR The popularity of the Dies Irae makes the conversion job for itself. That is why the Dies Irae doesn't need much help from "evangelists", except in cities that has been exposed to the Leto, where these agents play a role of trauma-psychiatrist mixed with an evangelist mission. Also, the Dies Irae freely rescues orphans around the wastes and takes care of the children who were born from prisonners in detention, giving them to "missions" where most of them will become agents of the order. There is no repression for the lack of faith, only pity. THE DEFENSE FORCE The Dies Irae never gets involved in conflicts of any kind. But it has its defense force based around Salt Lake City (called "New Jerusalem" by citizens) to defend it against Raclures and rare raiders. THE LETO The Dies Irae is clearly opposed to the Leto. It works hard in finding a way to destroy it and rumors say that the order has its own laboratories facilities in the undergrounds of New-Jerusalem. Also, the order provides healing to the most mutated people, and in some cases, the mutations disapear. Nobody knows if such events come from scientific ressources or prayers, but there are proofs of Beastials who became humans after their stays in the Dies Irae hospitals. THE MONEY AND INFLUENCE The Dies Irae is extremely rich, since pratically every single citizen who got any help of any kind from the order will give it some money as a thank you, one day. Also, the order has commercial deals with the Selfmads and is actually the only faction who can diplomatically put them on their knees, since the Pitt depends on the order's massive amounts of meds. Since this situation allows the order to not have any debts, they openly give credits to factions and cities. Their power on such factions become really big, since they are in a superior position, even toward Jeremiah II. If any of his actions don't suit the order's objectives, all it has to do is to threat him to spread words about him. In fact, the order has the possibility to raise up revolutions against any powerful man who would dare defy it. By calm, desinterest and official kindness, the Dies Irae acquired the influence it needs to act on the geopolitical forces of the wastes as it wants. It is believed that only Moonshine would be a real threat to the order if it decides to. And even though, the Dies Irae, even defeated, would still have the means to raise up an eternal guerilla against the invader. THE RELATIONS WITH MOONSHINE Some conspirationists believe that there is a secret alliance between Moonshine and the Dies Irae. Other believe that the order is financed and equiped by darker forces like Illuminatis. But the majority believe that the recent actions taken by the Dies Irae against Moonshine are the proof that there is no such thing. The Dies Irae often sends its defense forces and mercenaries to suspected landing spots and military bases from Moonshine, to send the Lunars back to the moon. This conflict is official and several battles occur between the two camps. FINAL OBJECTIVES The Dies Irae clearly has long term objectives. But it hides it with its influence, reputation and money, so it is now impossible to know exactly what the order wants for the future. It is clear that they want the Leto to completely disapear, since they finance pratically every single scientific research on that purpose. But after the Leto is destroyed...? Category:Organizations